


Fireworks (Before and After the War)

by teratomatara



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teratomatara/pseuds/teratomatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning at the end of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, before flashing back this fan fuck examines the lives of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers as they share one night together, after an eventful fair, before the war...</p><p>and then blasting back to the present, as the helicariers explode over the river Potomac, and the two soldiers put aside their masks and remember the men they were before, and who they can now be, after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks (Before and After the War)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatsacock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whatsacock).



Splash. Above the helicarriers burst and broke, crashing down into the waves like shattered dreams of a free America. Saying more would be to belie the dream of the fallen hero, washed in the shores. Face down, like this country, lay its once beautiful hero, drowning in the deserted waters. Until...

Whirring, a hand reaches down and drags him up onto the shore.

There sits the Winter Soldier staring down at Captain America. But neither of those names are important, just titles other have given them. When they knew each other before, they knew their true names. Back when they loved each other. Back before...

##

Steve and Bucky returned home from the fair, exhausted. 

"Jeez louise, Bucky, you sure picked two swinging gals for us to hang wth."

"Swinging, Steve? It isn't the twenties anymore. No one says swinging anymore." Bucky unlocked the door to his parents home. Both were out of town for the night. 

"Whatever, Buck. Hoppin?"

Bucky laughed. "After you, Colonel Rogers."

"Hey, I'm not the one who got in. Wish I had."

"I know, Steve. And I'm sorry." Bucky turned the lights on in the small apartment -- two chairs, his parents, the couch that Bucky and Steve tussled on when younger, wrestling and fighting each other. After Steve would leave -- and this was, what, five years ago? Bucky would go hide in the bathroom and... No, Bucky didn't want to think about that. That was...

"What? What're you thinking about?" Steve was looking up at him, smiling.

"Nothing," Bucky said, ruffling his hair, which always pissed him the hell off. "We need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, right?"

"Hunh? What'd you mean?"

"You think I didn't hear you talk? You think I don't know what you're doing tomorrow. You're trying out for some expirement."

"Well --"

Bucky sat on the couch, unbuttoning his coat. Steve glanced quickly away, stood by the window. "I've got to, Buck," he said, "it might be my only --"

"Stop."

"I need to --"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to think of..."

"What?" Steve vaulted over the couch, tripping and falling onto the floor. He held his arm to him.

"Jesus," Bucky said, "see, you can't even jump over the couch."

"I used to be able to."

"Yeah."

"Remember when we used to wrestle."

Bucky turned away, taking his jacket off. He undid his cuff links and placed them on the table, turned away. He blushed, covering his hot face. "That was a long time ago, Ste --"

He turned and Steve was right there.

"What about this, you don't want me to go. Wrestle me --"

"Steve," Bucky said.

"Why not? Don't think I can take you."

"Stop it." 

"Why?"

"Knock it off," and Bucky pushed Steve.

Steve smiled at him. Punched him.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" He checked his bottom lip; smeared blood on his thumb.

"Come on." Steve stood, posed like a boxer, ready to tumble.

Bucky smiled down at him. "All right, you're on."

Bucky jumped at him, pulling back at the last second. Steve spun around to walk away and Bucky jumped him, knocking him to the floor, his chin crashing into the ground. 

Steve spun around, underneath Bucky's weight. ("He's strong, for a little guy," Bucky thought.) Steve wrapped his hands around Bucky, trying to push his knees between them but  
Bucky stopped him, spreading his legs between Steve's, pushing them apart. He grabbed Steve's arms with one of his, pushed them above Steve's head and leaned down.

"Yield," he asked, and before he knew it, without knowing why, he bit Steve's lip, hard.

Steve glared at up at him. "No."

Steve bucked under Bucky, pushing up against him, his small ass rubbing Bucky. "Come on, Steve." 

Bucky, holding both of Steve's hands with just his right one -- Steve tried slipping his hand out and Bucky readjusted, holding them both down -- held Steve's neck. "Say you give up, buddy. If you can't take me, you can't take the Fuhrer."

"I could've punched you out."

"You couldn't have reached me, how you going to reach Adolf."

"I'll get a stool."

Bucky laughed, letting go of Steve's throat. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky, thrusting up, lifting his ass off the ground --

"Nhhhg."

\--- and twisting and pulling his hands.

"Just stop," Bucky said, breathing hard, as Steve pushed up and against him, grinding his ass into Bucky's dick. "Just... stop." His face turned away, and red.

"No," Steve said, "I'll never --"

And Bucky kissed him, putting both hands on Steve's. He kissed him, hard, biting his lip and then pushed his hips down, and shoved his hard dick against Steve's ass. 

"Bucky..." Steve moaned under him.

Bucky pulled away. "I -- don't --" he said. "I'm..."

He let go of Steve's hands and sat up. He looked around the apartment. in their tussle, the end table had got knocked over, all the mail spilled on the floor -- mail addressed to both him and to Steve. He had Steve over here so often that Steve had begun using it as an address. He was over here so often, like a brother, like family, like... 

Like a lover. 

Bucky looked down at Steve, shadows criss-crossing his small face. "I don't..." He began to cry. "I've never --"

"It's okay, Bucky," Steve said. "It's okay."

"I don't -- I don't --"

"It's okay," Steve Rogers said. "Let me."

Steve pulled Bucky's hand to his mouth, inserting and sucking on the finger tip. 

"What... What're you..."

Steve pushed the finger in deeper. "Hnnh." Bucky put his other hand over his mouth, turning red. Outside cars bustled and honked, the orange light shown through into the dark window. 

"Don't do that," Steve said, pulling Bucky's bleeding hand out of his mouth. "Let me..." and he licked the blood off.

"What're you doing?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know," Steve said. "What I always do. The right thing."

Bucky pushed Steve down to the floor. 

"How do you know, how do you know what's right."

"It's you. How couldn't I?" And he pulled Bucky's head to him, kissing him deeply, his hand going down Bucky's side.

"Steve, I never --"

"It's okay, Bucky. Never had to."

Steve took Bucky's shirt off, first untucking it, and then unbuttoning it. Kissing the revealed flesh with each button until Bucky's entire chest was there, for Steve to kiss and caress and suck at. 

"What're you doing?"

"I don't know, they do this to girls, right?" and Steve sucked on Bucky's nipples.

"Mmm..." Bucky said, and punched the floor.

"You don't like it?"

"No, keep going." Bucky turned his face away from the small boy, his best friend -- practically his brother, who mover underneath him, his hand going --

"Not there."

Steve's hand froze at the belt buckle.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's okay."

Steve's hand glided down, touching him over the soft fabric of his pants.

"Is this okay?"

"No, I..." Bucky stopped. "What're we doing, Steve?"

"What do you mean? You wanted to wrestle me. If you win, I won't go tomorrow."

Bucky thought about it a minute. "So if you," come, "then you don't go?"

Steve looked at him, leaned back. "Kiss me," Steve said.

Bucky leaned in, kissed him, and Steve bucked against him. "Steve, don't --"

Steve pulled his head back down, pushed against him, rubbing his ass against Bucky's cock. His own, small cock rubbing against Bucky's stomach. 

Bucky pushed Steve down and spun him around. He dry-fucked against Steve's ass, pulling his hair. "Say you won't go."

"No."

"Say it."

"No," and Steve bit Bucky's hand.

Bucky pushed his head down, grinding against Steve's ass. He grabbed Steve right above his hips and pulled him against his dick, fucking him with Steve's ass. He couldn't take it anymore.

He wrapped his hands around Steve's belt, and ripped it off, tearing Steve's tight brown pants down, his white underwear too large and ripped those down too. He went to pull his dick out and stopped, his hand drawn to the small bulge right beneath Steve's poorly pulled down underwear.

"Hmmm...." Steve said. "Mmmm..." As Bucky rubbed. As Bucky felt a small wet dot, that he rubbed below the head of Steve's dick.

"Turn over, soldier," Bucky said to Steve, and Steve did as order. 

Bucky looked down, softly pulling the underwear the rest of the way off to reveal Steve's dick, half the size of Bucky's own. If half. Three quarters maybe. A child's dick.

"I'm sorry it's so small."

"No," Bucky said, "I love it," and he took it in his mouth, how he could, using his tongue and lips to cover the small dick in wet and warmth. He held it up using his forefinger and thumb.

"Mmm..." Bucky said. "Taste good." Steve blushed and turned away. Bucky rubbed his hands around Steve's thighs, touching the soft white boy thighs. These weren't suited to kick down doors. These weren't battle thighs. He touched Steve's soft ass. This wouldn't -- well no, this would look kick-ass in battle gear. But he was so small, he thought, rubbing up Steve's boddy. So soft. So his, Bucky's own boy. He couldn't let him go. He had to make him come, and soon. Because he was already starting to get out of control, just through his pants.

He couldn't control it, pressing his dick against Steve's soft leg. He wished he could take it out and put it in Steve's mouth like Steve was in his. But he couldn't, he couldn't do that, he couldn't. God how he wished he could. But, he thought, taking Steve's dick out a moment --

He licked his finger -- there was something he could put in Steve -- and he stuck his finger in Steve's ass. "Oh my god," Steve said. "Bucky, I'm going to... I'm going to --" Bucky didn't say anything, already starting, bucking his hips against Steve's leg. "Oh my god, Bucky, Bucky I MMMMM --"

And together in the darkness, they came.

Afterwards they sat outside on the fire escape and watch fireworks explode, some from the fair, some from the streets: people celebrating the future. What was to come.

"So does this mean you won't go, Steve?"

"No. You didn't win."

"What do you mean? I think we both won."

"I think..." Steve said, his hand swiping through the air, touching ever so briefly against the wet spot ("nnnh") on Bucky's pants, "it was a tie."

"Best two out of three?" Bucky asked.

"Shush," Steve said. "Watch the fireworks with me." 

## 

Back on the shore, Captain Steve Rogers woke up.

"Bucky?"

The Winter Soldier hit him, his metal arm shattering bone in the Captain's face, blood spraying on the embankment. 

Bucky knelt down, raised his hand again. 

Steve smiled up at him. "Like I said, I'm with you, soldier, 'til the end of the line."

Bucky's hand, frozen, poised to strike. Bucky's eyes, filled with water. 

"Do you remember me, Bucky?" Steve Rogers turned over, laying his back against the shore, his suit torn and ruined. Bucky could see the smooth outline under it -- the erect nipple, the abs wet with blood, sweat, water. He ran his human hand down in and under the shirt without thinking. 

"I don't..." And he began to shake. "I don't -- "

"It's okay," Steve Rogers said. "Let me."  
He took The Winter Soldier's metal hand, and inserted the metal tip into his mouth When he pulled it out, it was shining, glistening in the sun. "How do you --"

The Winter Soldier grabbed Steve by the shoulder, threw him back down and straddled him. He put his hands around Steve's neck. "Bucky, you don't need --" Steve said.

Bucky's human hand went up to Steve's mouth, smothering it. He had to stop himself from covering the nose as well as mouth. 

Bucky looked down at his glistening finger and then at the torn and ripped suit, seams opened over the whole thing, including --

Here. 

He put his glistening finger inside the suit.

"Bucky, Bucky what're you --" and then he stopped, grabbing the dirt with both hands. "I..."

Crash. Boom. Fireworks from behind him, the crashing helicariers exploding.

"Shut up," Bucky said, pushing his friend's face into the dirt.

Steve's ass pushed up and against the Winter Soldier's metal finger. Wait... Bucky thought... isn't there, and then Bucky's finger began to vibrate inside Steve Rogers.

"Mmmm.... Bucky..." The finger pushed in deeper, whirring and stirring. The Winter Soldier had never used that function for this before. It was designed to vibrate through solid steel but the Captain's super serum induced body turned this functional ability into a sexual one.

"God, Bucky." He grinded against Bucky's hand. This happened... before hadn't it? Something like this. It was dark outside though. Not forests... but forest hills? Maybe? Bucky couldn't remember. But he knew what happened next; he knew what he was supposed to do.

As all robots, his arm needed lubricant. To save space and time, they had designed part of his glands to supply it. When needed, to slip through the tiniest cracks, or to get bullets to slide into chambers more easily, he could call it on comand, squeezing out from a tiny port in his hand. He called it out now, ripping his own suit opened, pulling his dick out. 

What next?

He looked down at the Captain's ass, pushing against his vibrating finger, and then, pushing lubricant down on his cock, he pulled the finger out -- "Ah, Bucky, that hurt," and pushed the Captain's hand down. He pushed his lubed dick into Captain America's ass. 

"Ah, Bucky, fuck... Bucky, fuck."

Bucky. Bucky. Bucky.

He bucked his hips, pushing into his friend. "Who the hell is Bucky?" he whispered against Steve, his hair enveloping Steve's face.

"My... emmm... friend." Steve grabbed Bucky's human arm, rubbed it. "Fuck me, Bucky. Fuck me."

Bucky shoved Steve's face in the ground. His ass was tight, warm and tight. Bucky felt something almost like joy as he pounded Captain America into the dirt. 

Something wasn't right though. This wasn't -- not like before but...

Steve groaned as Bucky pulled out. Bucky grabbed Steve's hair, dragged him against a tree and threw him at it. Steve fell to the ground, looking up at Bucky, his hair deshevled, blood and dirt on his face. Bucky pulled him into a sitting position.

"Bucky, what're you ..."

Bucky pulled his metal arm back. "Open your mouth."

"What're you --"

He punched Steve in the face. "Open, your mouth."

Steve was bleeding again, his bottom lip split open. "Okay, buddy, okay," and he opened his mouth, his small pink tongue sticking out. Bucky put his robot dick on his cock and then stopped. He shoved his dick into Steve Roger's mouth, fucking it hard, Steve's head hitting against the tree as Bucky shoved, the tree's bark splitting and peeling. 

"Look up at me. LOOK UP AT ME." Steve did, and then took his hands and wrapped them around Bucky's dick. Bucky almost stopped him but it felt so good. 

Pushing and Steve pulled. Steve licked and Bucky fucked. The tree cracking, cracking, and Bucky pulled back.

Steve Rogers was blasted in the face with Bucky's come. It dripped off his face, onto his star spangled uniform. "Had enough, soldier?" he smiled, come covering his face, up at his best friend.

"That's not it."

"What's not it."

"There's something... something else." Bucky knelt down, hovering over Steve. 

"What is it?"

He tore open Steve's uniform, revealing the soft pink dick, hard as Mount Rushmore, pushing up against him. 

"This..." Bucky went down on him like a rainstorm, his tongue and mouth working.

"Less teeth, Buck," so Bucky bit him. "Mmm..." Bucky pulled Steve's hair. 

"Bucky, Buck."

"What?"

"I'm ready to come." No one as strong as him had ever given him head before. Compared to the girls he had gotten head from before... not to mention Bucky was the only man he had let do this. 

"No," Bucky said. 

"No?" Steve asked.

"No." Bucky stood up, sliding the bottom of his uniform off. He used his robo-lube on his ass. Steve moaned, looking up at him, his dick, already getting hard again, the biggest dick he'd seen, bigger than his but not by too much -- not now. 

Bucky sat his ass down slowly on Steve's dick. It hurt, it hurt a lot, but what pain he could feel these days was good. He pushed down harder, Steve's super hard super dick inside him.

He grabbed Steve around the neck, pulling him towards him, kissing him, biting his lip. He couldn't look away from Steve's eyes. 

"Buck..." Steve turned away, his face red.

"No." Bucky pulled his hair back. And when he talked, it was the saddest Steve had ever heard him. "Look at me." He almost said please.

"All right, soldier," Steve said, his face turning red, his breath getting hard. And he didn't look away from Bucky's fucked up raccoon eyes until, until... his own eyes rolled back and he --

Steve came and it felt like someone shot him.

Bucky grinded against him more, pulling every drop of come, every ounce of sweat, and every moan he possibly could from Steve Rogers. When he was down, he got up and pulled Steve, come fucked and drowned in sweat up. He pushed him against the tree and kissed him.

The tree fell over, finally broke.

Bucky leaned forward and kissed Captain America. He pulled back, and looked into his eyes. 

"I..." 

Around them, SHIELD was slowly arriving. 

"I... I have to go," Bucky said, putting his uniform, as war-torn and fuck-mangled as it was, back on.

"No," Steve said, grabbing his arm. "I can... I can help, I can -- "

Bucky turned, and without thinking, hit Steve in the face.

Steve fell, his lip bloody. He looked up, hurt in his eyes. "Buck --"

He pulled his arm back, and launched it down. Steve Rogers fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Bucky looked down at him one more time and then vanished into the woods.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, stood in the woods, his best friend vanishing behind him and watched the water devour the past.


End file.
